Janna AnnabethicaWinchester
by KimberlyMerwin
Summary: What happens when a half human half demon girl whom was two was encountered way back when Sam was five, and John Winchester accidentally killed the two year old's parents? Well, maybe her and Sam fell in love... Later on. And that, my friend, is where our story truly begins. Love.


I was in love. A hopeless love it was. However, little did I know, my stepbrother known as Sam Winchester, he too felt love for me since the day we were old enough to know what love was. I was adopted into the Winchester family when Sam was five years old, and I was two years old. I still have yet to learn how this all happened. Sam came into the room as I finished up the entry in my diary, and hid it under the pillow on my bed.

Sam looked me dead in the eye. As did I. Sam said, "So, Janna… I was wondering if you'd like to be my... girlfriend?" I giggled. "Of course I would… if you'll be my boyfriend…" Sam smiled brightly as we then kissed.

He accidentally tackled me on the bed, from a sudden noise startling him. I blushed madly as Dean entered the room, the awkward position making things look far too dirty. Sam quickly got up. "Uh...I can explain." Dean rolled his eyes. "Really?

You can huh?" He then rolled his eyes again. Sam blushed. "I fell...and I landed on Janna, by accident." Dean sighed. "Okay.

That's better. Thought you two were...you know. Fooling around." Sam scoffed. "Okay.

Totally not awkward Dean." I then facepalmed at the two brothers. "Dude! That is so totally awkward!" Sam and Dean both then looked at me.

I blushed, all the attention making me embarrassed. "You were being sarcastic, weren't you…" Dean facepalmed. Sam said, "Yeah. I was totally being sarcastic."

He then chuckled. Dean gave us both a weird look. "Wait a minute… Are you two a...a thing?" We both nodded, and said, "Yes Dean." In unison.

Sam held my hand. "Just asked her out today. Found out my soulmate is our stepsister." Dean looked very surprised. "Soulmate?

Wow dude. You've gone total hippie on me. Again." I was so embarrassed, to the point I had to leave the room. I went outside.

While I was outside, something tried to jump on me from behind. I screamed, alerting Sam and Dean. Then, it put a clawed hand over my mouth. I stared at it, much fear in me. I panicked, as it dug it's nails into me.

The next thing I heard was Dean yell at Sam, "Get the salt Sam!" Sam did so immediately, without a single question. They shot it, salted it, and grabbed me when I fell. Sam was panicking. Dean got me back in the hotel room.

Sam held pressure on my wound. It was in my lower abdomen, near my pelvis. I cried out, feeling intense burning in my pelvis. Sam noticed I was bleeding from there. "Uh...are you by any chance...on your period?"

I shook my head. "N-no…" I winced severely, crying out loud, as tears formed in my almond shaped, purple colored eyes. I panted, panicking as the wound tore. Sam had to look at the wound. He blushed, knowing he had to take my clothes off me.

"This is gonna be awkward…" Sam said, looking over at Dean. "Just do it dude! She's gonna die if ya don't!" Dean said, from on the phone with Castiel.

Sam then he did it. I was now naked. I blushed madly, crying out slightly, as Sam tried to stitch up the wound. Sam was shaking really badly. He could barely do it, but he did it and he then bandaged the wound.

I thanked Sam for all the help. As well as Dean. Then, Dean 'accidentally' starts checking me out. I rolled my eyes. So typical of him.

I covered myself up with the blanket on the bed. Sam laid by me. He kissed me, and then he held my hand. I smiled brightly. Then I fell asleep.

As did Sam. As well as Dean. Then, in the morning we headed out of town. The monster we'd been hunting had been spotted three towns over. We started the long car ride there.

Very long to me. I wasn't much of an adventurer. I was, to be brutally honest, boring. That is, until very recently when I discovered I was half human, and the other half of my DNA was demon. I just found out this last week.

I still had yet to tell Sam, or Dean yet. Neither of the two brothers had found out just yet what I can truly do. I winced as I got in the backseat of the iconically dark colored Impala. I was still a little sore from the attack on me from the previous night. I groaned lightly.

Oh, did I forget to mention? I was a little drunk that previous night. I still had quite the hangover. As it turns out, as were Sam and Dean. Let's just say Sam and I may become parents some time in the very near future.

In fact, little did we know, I was currently brewing up our first child or children within my womb. However, it was far too soon to know that just yet. I'd just conceived the previous night. It needed another two weeks before we could tell for sure. I just had this feeling though that things were about to get super duper crazy.

Like, very crazy. As in potential human demon hybrid pregnancy crazy. That's what I get for trying to be sexy. I then sighed, as I thought of all this. I then texted Sam what I was thinking if, so to tell him.

Sam didn't respond to the text. Instead, he simply gave me a nod, signifying that he was totally cool with it if I was pregnant. Which, little did we know, I was. However, that wasn't to be found out for a while yet. Not just yet anyways.

Dean had no idea that Sam and I had gotten freaky like that while he was at the bar the other day. As far as I was concerned, he needed not know either. In fact, I probably shouldn't have even mentioned that. Oh well! Not like anyone cares.

I then giggled to myself. Dean and Sam both gave me a weird look, Sam kinda faking it. Dean, not so much though. "What's so funny?" Asked Dean. I simply mumbled, "Nothing…"


End file.
